Gossip Problem
by Anisha Asakura
Summary: Terjadi kesalahan teknis, Pregnant Problem berubah menjadi Gossip Problem. Isi cerita tetap sama, harap reviewnya Oneshot!


**Pregnant Problem**

Di pagi hari yang dingin, tanggal 23 Fall...

"Claire, sayang," sahut Griffin khawatir. "Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Hah? Aku... Cuma lemas saja kok... Griffin, aku mau kerja dulu..." sahut Claire sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak bisa. Mukamu pucat sekali. Kau harus diperiksa ke dokter. Biar kuantarkan kau ke Clinic sekarang." bantah Griffin sambil menggendong Claire.

---- Clinic ----

"Tenang saja, Claire baik-baik saja kok." Doctor baru saja selesai memeriksa Claire.

"Jadi... Istri saya kenapa, dok?" tanya Griffin khawatir.

"Tenang saja. Claire hanya... Hamil. Selamat." Doctor memberi selamat.

Griffin dan Claire terkejut. Kaget bahagia.

"Kau dengar itu, sayang? Kau hamil!" sorak Griffin bahagia. "Kita akan jadi papa dan mama..."

"Iya, selamat, Miss Claire!" Elli bertepuk tangan.

Claire dan Griffin tersenyum ceria.

--

--

"Kau tak apa-apa bekerja di pertanian, sayang?" tanya Griffin.

"Iya, tak apa-apa kok." sahut Claire ceria. "Aku masih kuat."

"Jangan paksakan dirimu. Kalau kau lemas, istirahatlah. Jangan membawa barang berat-berat." pesan Griffin. "Aku akan ada di rumah kalau kau butuh aku."

"Baik," jawab Claire sambil mengangguk. Dia lalu pergi sambil membawa pot penyiramnya, bermaksud untuk menyiram tanaman ubi manis dan paprikanya. Setelah itu, diambilnya air ke pot airnya, lalu disiramilah tanaman-tanamannya. "Nah, semuanya sudah kesiram."

Setelah itu, Claire berjalan membawa keranjang, bermaksud memetik jamur dan rumput-rumputan di hutan.

-

-

PREK!

PREK!!

Claire baru saja selesai memetik jamur. Badannya mulai terasa lengket, gerah, dan terasa lelah sekali. Ditambah lagi berat sekali membawa-bawa keranjang di pinggang kirinya. "Duh, gimana caranya supaya bisa bawa keranjang enggak berat, ya..."

Terpaksalah Claire membawa keranjang itu sambil dipeluknya di dadanya. Dengan perlahan dia menyusuri jalanan hutan sendirian.

-

"Sayang?!" teriak Griffin kaget. "Kenapa kamu membawa bawaan seberat itu?!"

"Maaf, Griffin, kalau musim gugur memang banyak jamurnya, makanya aku bisa dapat banyak tambahan penghasilan..." jawab Claire sambil memasukkan jamur-jamur yang baru saja diambilnya ke kotak shipping bin.

"Se... Seenggaknya, kamu istirahat dulu..." Griffin mendudukkan Claire ke kursi meja makan. "Kau mau apa, sayang?"

"Ta, tapi, aku belum lapar..." jawab Claire bingung. "Aku hanya ingin mandi..."

"A, apa harus kutemani?"

"... Lebih baik tidak." Claire langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dan mandi dengan cepat.

-

-

Seusai mandi dan berganti baju, Claire melihat ke arah jam di rumahnya. Jam 6 sore.

"Sayang, apa kau tak apa-apa membuat makan malam hari ini?" tanya Griffin khawatir. "Aku bisa membuatkan makan malam kok,"

"Eee.... Bolehlah..." Claire tersenyum. "Sudah lama aku tak mencicipi masakanmu lagi."

Griffin lagi-lagi memakai apron yang selalu membuat Claire tertawa geli. Dengan sibuknya Griffin, menggorengkan apple souffle berlapis krim favorit Claire, dan membuatkan jus strawberry favorit Claire juga.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Makan yang banyak ya,"

Claire terkagum-kagum. Apple Souffle hangat berlapis krim dan jus strawberry segar berada di depannya. Dengan segera Claire mencoba segigit. "Aaah... Enaaak..."

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka," ucap Griffin sambil melepas apron. "Jangan cepat-cepat lho makannya, nanti malah sakit perut."

"Oke!!"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sebentar lagi Claire akan melahirkan. Claire kadang mengeluh sakit perut, hingga membuat Griffin selalu begadang menemani Claire (suami yang baik ya?).

"Claire, tak apa-apa kutinggal sendiri di Clinic? Aku bisa kok tidak ikut Harvest Festival di Forget-Me-Not Valley..." ucap Griffin khawatir.

"Tak apa-apa. Aku cuma memeriksa kandungan saja kok," Claire tertawa kecil. "Ann, Karen, dan Mary pasti ada juga di Clinic, kok. Pasti mereka juga sedang memeriksa kandungannya."

"Oke, sampai jumpa nanti malam, Claire." Griffin bergi berlalu.

-

Setelah Claire masuk ke Clinic, Griffin berhenti berjalan dan mengintip ke jendela Clinic. _Aku cemas pada Claire... Moga-moga dia enggak apa-apa..._

-

Claire masuk ke dalam Clinic. "Hai, Ann, Karen, Mary!" sapanya.

"Hai, Claire," jawab tiga suara bersahutan. Yup, Ann, Karen dan Mary. Mereka juga sudah menikah dan sedang hamil. Dengan siapa? Tentu saja dengan suami-suami pilihan mereka.

Ann ditemani Cliff.

Karen? Tentu saja dengan Rick.

Oh, Mary? Tentulah, dengan Gray, siapa lagi?

Tapi ternyata sekarang agak berbeda.

"Oooh, sekarang _miss _Claire periksa kandungan sendirian, ya?" Manna yang sedang menempatkan telapak tangan kanannya di mulutnya, sambil tertawa-tawa menatap Claire.

Claire pura-pura cuek sambil membaca majalah yang kebetulan dibacanya. Dibukanya lebar-lebar, berusaha untuk mengacuhkan trio B'GOS yang ada disana.

"Ahaha... Pasti suaminya sama sekali sibuk dan enggak sempat mengurus istrinya... Beda sekali dengan Cliff, bisa dipaksa dengan mudah untuk memeriksa kandungan istrinya... Gimana kalau dia main sama cowok lain yaaa?"

Ann dan Cliff mengerutkan kening.

Anna tertawa kecil. "Eh, katanya kalau di majalah, seorang ibu-ibu yang memeriksa kandungannya sendiri tanpa suami biasanya anaknya dari laki-laki lain! Wah, untung saja nak Gray selalu bisa dipaksa menemani anakku periksa kandungan, ya,"

Claire makin meremas majalah yang dibacanya, merasa jengkel dengan perkataan trio B'GOS.

Mary dan Gray menghela napas, sambil menatap Claire tanpa bicara apa-apa.

Sasha tertawa. "Ah, masa sih? Atau malah mungkin terbalik? Suaminya asyik main dengan gadis lain di kota seberang, sementara istrinya diacuhkan disini? Ah, kasihan sekali petani itu..."

Karen dan Rick saling tatap lirih.

"Atau mungkin memang benar yang katakan ya! Bisa jadi petani itu main-main dengan perjaka lain, lalu hamil tanpa perlu ditemani suaminya ya..."

"Aah, ternyata perkataanku memang benar, ya? Ohohoho..."

"Ahaha..."

"Siapa bilang!"

Karen, Rick, Ann, Cliff, Gray dan Mary kaget. Terutama trio B'GOS dan Claire. Griffin masuk ke Clinic. Dengan cepatnya Griffin duduk di sebelah Claire.

"Sedang baca apa, sayang?" tanya Griffin sambil menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah majalah yang sedang dibaca Claire. Resep membuat Sup Ayam.

"Oooh, di majalah ini dikatakan, kalau seseorang bergosip yang aneh-aneh pada orang lain mengenai orang yang sedang hamil, katanya selalu terjadi gara-gara mereka sendiri pernah mengalaminya! Wah, tak disangka..." ucap Griffin penuh semangat.

Claire dan trio B'GOS bengong aja.

Griffin meneruskan khotbahnya. "Ah, ada artikel lagi nih. Katanya kalau ibu-ibu menyuruh anaknya yang sedang hamil membawa-bawa pria yang dibilang sebagai suami, sebenarnya malah ibunya yang terlalu malu karena anaknya hamil tanpa ayah, sehingga ibu-ibu tak tahu malu itu memaksa perjaka yang dekat dengan mereka untuk mengantarkan anak mereka ke rumah sakit sambil mengaku-ngaku pada orang yang hamil karena suaminya sendiri...! Wah, benar-benar akurat ya..."

Trio B'GOS langsung terperangah, bangkit di tempat duduknya dan kabur.

"Griffin!" Claire mencubit punggung Griffin. "Kasihan mereka berenam!"

"Maaf ya," Griffin berbalik dengan canggung. "Saya terpaksa bilang begitu, soalnya saya selalu jengkel kalau istriku digosipkan yang enggak-enggak..."

"Tak apa-apa kok, ." jawab Mary lembut sambil dibantu berdiri oleh Gray. "Justru kalian pasti lega. Mama dan teman-temannya selalu berhenti memberikan gosip yang tidak-tidak kalau korbannya sudah kabur atau membuat mereka sendiri kena batunya."

"Yaah, aku sih, agak kesel aja..." ungkap Gray. "Tapi aku puas. Trio ibu-ibu itu memang kadang nyebelin juga."

"Iya, aku setuju." sahut Rick. "Pasti menyebalkan selalu jadi korban mereka."

"Aku juga," jawab Karen sambil membelai rambutnya sendiri. "Aku kadang muak dengan sikap ibu yang selalu gitu."

"Iya! Kami setuju!" jawab Ann semangat sambil berdiri bersama Cliff. "Iya kan, Cliff?"

"I, iya Ann..." jawab Cliff lirih. "Ann, jangan bangkit cepat-cepat... Kasihan si kecil..." tambahnya sambil tertawa kecil dan menyentuh perut Ann yang memang agak besar. Ann tersipu sambil duduk lagi.

"Nah, setelah pemeriksaan, bagaimana kalau kita ke Blue Bar?" ajak Griffin sambil menggandeng tangan Claire. Claire mengangguk.

-

Di Blue Bar, Claire, Lumina, Nami, Muffy, Celia, dan semua penduduk Forget-Me-Not Valley merayakan atas Harvest Festival.

"Claire, selamat ya," Celia tersenyum sambil memberikan sup ayam pada Claire. "Sebentar lagi anakmu lahir ya?"

"Jangan paksain diri, lho," tambah Nami, sambil asyik meminum Stone Oil ditemani Patrick dan Kasey.

"Iya, makanya suka mulas terus..." keluh Claire sambil tersenyum. "Tapi tak apa-apa kok. Sebentar lagi pasti anak kami lahir..."

"Sudah menentukan nama?" tanya Vesta.

"Eee... Belum..." jawab Claire grogi.

"Kalau cowok tapi rambutnya cokelat, gimana kalau namanya Josh atau Jou?" tanya Muffy. "Bagus kan namanya?"

"Bagaimana kalau Clara atau Amelia? Kalau cewek terus anaknya pirang juga. Kalau rambutnya cokelat, baru Amelia. Nama yang manis kan?" tanya Nina sambil tersenyum dengan senyum khasnya.

"Oh! Bagaimana kalau cowok namanya Musashi? Atau Yuki? Namanya agak jepang-jepangan gitu..." jelas Cody. "Atau Satsuki atau Hinata atau..."

"Hei! Bagaimana kalau Jack Jr.?" tanya Jack, petani yang tinggal di dekat Blue Bar. "Kalau cowok, terus rambutnya coklat kayak aku!"

"Hei! Hei! Yang memberi nama untuk anak Claire dan Griffin ya mereka sendiri lah!" Muffy mendekatkan Griffin dengan Claire. Seketika pipi mereka berdua merona. "Kalau yang kasih nama untuk anakku, ya aku dan Jack lah! Jack Jr. Sepertinya nama yang bagus..."

Semua penduduk meledek Muffy dan Jack, yang kebetulan mereka akan punya anak juga.

-

-

-

-

Sudah saatnya melahirkan.

"Uuuungh..." rintih Claire meremas sprei yang ditidurinya.

"Sedikit lagi Claire, tekan terus!" suruh Elli."Jangan lupa bernapas, Claire! Jangan terburu-buru!"

"Bagus, Claire, sedikit lagi anakmu lahir." Doctor juga ikutan nimbrung.

Sementara, Griffin ditemani Jack.

"Duh, gimana nih..." gumam Griffin.

"Santai aja, _fren_," sahut Jack santai. "Istriku juga kayak gini. Pokoknya tenang aja. Asalkan kamu berdoa supaya istri kamu selamat, pasti anakmu lahir dengan selamat juga."

"Iya juga ya..."

Setelah beberapa jam berlalu, yang hanya terdengar adalah suara Elli, ringisan Claire dan suara tegas Doctor, terdengar isakan bayi diantara mereka bertiga.

"!!!" Griffin terkejut, serta-merta dia menghampiri istrinya. Claire berbaring di tempat tidur, dengan keringat mengucur deras di mukanya, napas tak teratur. Sepertinya dia lelah sekali.

"Selamat, , , anaknya laki-laki," sahut Elli sambil membersihkan bayi yang digendongnya. Seusai dibersihkan, Elli memberikan bayi itu pada Claire.

Claire perlahan membuka matanya, terharu dengan hasil kerja kerasnya yang dilakukannya. Dia tersenyum kecil, sambil mengelus bayi yang masih menangis dengan tangan kirinya yang lemah. "Dia... Lucu sekali..."

"Se... Selamat, Claire..." Griffin menggenggam tangan kanan Claire. "Apa... Kau sudah menentukan nama untuk anak kita...?"

"Iya..." Claire tersenyum. "Namanya... Akira. Kunamakan begitu karena dia lahir di musim gugur."

"Akira... Nama yang bagus...," puji Griffin. "Selamat datang, Akira..."

"Oooek..." Bayi kecil itu mencoba mencari ibunya.

"Mama disini, sayang..." Claire membelai rambut coklat Akira yang tipis, tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata melihat pemandangan mengharukan yang ada di depan matanya.

"Aaaw... Manisnya..." Elli ikutan terharu.

"Tugas kita sudah selesai." Doctor berkemas-kemas kembali ke Clinic. "Ayo, Elli."

"Iya!"

-

Setelah beberapa jam Claire bisa berjalan, Claire menggendong anak laki-lakinya. "Akira... Akira..." panggilnya sambil menimang-nimang Akira.

"Aaaw, dia lucu sekali..." puji Griffin sambil mengelus kepala Akira. "Dia kecil sekali..."

"Akira sayang... Akira..." Claire tetap gemas memanggil nama anaknya. Anaknya sendiri masih menutup matanya, karena baru lahir beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Sayang, boleh gantian enggak?"

"Boleh... Tapi nanti, setelah aku puas menggendong Akira."

"Yaaah, mama..."

"Ihihihi..."

--

Huwahahahahaaaa! –diinjek trio B'GOS- Untuk The Owl, terima kasih atas koreksinya ya~~ Maaf, kalau anisha belum pernah membalas review the owl dan the lonely owl... Fic yang diusulkan the owly bros akan datang tak lama lagi...~~

RnR~~ -POLP-


End file.
